In the food industry, keeping food fresh during shipment often requires that it be kept on ice. Single chamber plastic sacks, filled with water and then frozen, are often used during shipping. These sacks are typically of a single size and shape and thus are of limited adaptability to varying storage and shipping demands. Accordingly, it is clear that an ice pack that is more readily adaptable to differing demands would be an attractive feature for users of these devices in keeping objects cold during shipment. Similar considerations apply in relation to domestic users of ice/hot packs in coolers or other temporary storage media.
Furthermore, when shipping fragile objects, keeping the object well cushioned is important to limit damage due to impact or vibration. Currently, styrofoam "chips", injected styrofoam mouldings, "bubble" mats, popcorn and other energy absorptive materials are used to cushion fragile objects for shipment. Styrofoam mouldings are limiting as such cushioning can only be reused for objects of the exact original shape and size. Styrofoam "chips", popcorn and other packing particulates are messy and may settle during transportation, thus offering no cushioning effect to the object. Popcorn may attract insects and other vermin. Bubble mats when wrapped around an object do not securely hold that object without the aid of tape or some other binding. All the above-described packaging materials are themselves voluminous to both ship and store, and all create waste disposal problems with attendant problems of environmental degradation. Accordingly, it is clear that a device is needed that is self-adapting to the size and shape of the object being packed, will not settle during shipment, that will by its very nature secure itself around the object, that is itself easy to ship and store, is readily reusable or at least easily disposable and of course is cost competitive with existing systems.